A memory device of a three-dimensional structure is proposed in which a memory hole is formed in a stacked body in which an electrode film functioning as the control gate of a memory cell and an insulating film are alternately stacked in plural, and a silicon body serving as a channel is provided on the side wall of the memory hole via a charge storage film.
As a structure for connecting each of the plurality of stacked electrode films to another interconnection independently, a structure in which the plurality of electrode films are fashioned in a staircase configuration is proposed.